The present invention relates to gauge devices for laying roofing or siding shingles in overlapping relationship and in proper alignment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shingle gauge which facilitates the process of laying a new course of shingles without damaging the course of shingles previously laid.
The laborious nature of the process of applying shingles to a roof or side of a building is well known. Not only is the physical labor demanding, but the shingling process is often carried out by persons who are exposed to uncomfortably high or low temperature conditions yet must do accurate work. It is necessary that the shingles or courses of the shingles be accurately spaced and aligned with respect to each other to have a roof or sidewall of satisfactory appearance. Various methods and devices have been proposed and used in the past to facilitate the proper positioning of shingles, but there remains a need for an improved device which facilitates the alignment of shingles without damaging previously laid shingles. It would, of course, also be desirable if the device were adjustable or adaptable to accommodate shingles of various lengths, widths and thicknesses. It would be further desirable if the device could be employed on vertical surfaces.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, a shingle locating gauge is provided which has a shingle alignment guide connected to adjustable means for locating the guide with respect to a previously laid course of shingles. The means for locating the shingle alignment guide includes a load spreading bar, and an elongated support member, both extending generally parallel to the alignment guide. The support member carries a pair of spaced apart U-shaped alignment stops and a clamping mechanism which cooperate with the load spreading bar to align and locate the shingle locating gauge with respect to a previously applied course of shingles.